One Complete Package
by Yazzy Dollface
Summary: Nero gets hurt at school . Confusion runs amuk at the hospital .
A/N This takes place after Parental Discretion

Disclaimer : I Own Nothing

* * *

Vincent was sat at his desk writing cheques to pay various bills on the new home he had purchased for himself and Nero to live in . A small 2 bedroom apartment was just not big enough. So he had purchased a modest sized home closer to his other children's homes.

His cell phone began to ring and as he answered it he heard the sound of his oldest son's voice telling one of the other sons to calm down " Yazoo calm down I am on the phone with Father right now" . " Sephiroth what is going on? " Vincent asked instantly on alert.

" Dad Yazoo got a call from school . There was an accident. Nero is at the hospital. I think he struck his head or something . They called Yazoo cause you house phone isn't hooked up yet and they didn't have your new cell number. Yaz is freaking out I am going to calm him down . We will meet you at the hospital."

Vincent was on his feet and out the door before Sephiroth hung up. " Nero what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Vincent wondered.

Ever since he was grounded a month ago for humiliating his teacher he had stayed out of trouble at school. What could have happened?

He arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later ; concern written all over his face as he approached the nurse's desk . " excuse me , my name is Vincent Valentine. My Son Nero was brought here . I would like to see him. " The nurse looked up " Yes of coarse . He was brought in 20 minutes ago . We need you to fill out some forms then you may see him. " Vincent sneered at the nurse beginning to lose controll of Chaos , who was tearing at his conscious _**" To hell with the paper work Vincent . We need to see the boy!"**_

" Please , can't I fill out the paperwork afterwards? I would really like to see my son to make sure he is ok" .

Suddenly there was a loud commotion from behind the nurse . " GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT INSTRUMENT OF TORTURE BEFORE YOU ARE IN WORSE SHAPE THAN ME!"

Vincent covered his face with his hand , and shook his head " Oh Nero! Now what?" The nurse looked up at Vincent , " I think that would be best . If you would please follow me"

She lead Vincent through the double doors leading to the examination rooms in the back . That is where they found Nero Stood on a stool backed into a corner. The doctor stood below him trying in vain to talk him into getting off the stool so she could stitch up the gash above his left eye. His face was covered in blood and a look of panic was on his features.

" Nero! Get down this instant and let the doctor fix you up!" Vincent said in a firm voice that left no room for argument . Nero Jumped over the doctor's head and ran to the protective arms of his father. " I'm sorry father but you don't understand ...She ...she was ...she was gonna use a needle on me!"

It was then that Vincent realized what had cause Nero to panic . He looked down at the trembling form of his son " Nero , this is not deepground . You have nothing to fear here. She just wants to stich up your forehead". The needle is to deaden the pain . "

Nero bowed his head in shame " I am sorry Father . I guess I panicked when I awoke to a hospital enviroment . I did not stop to think it was not the medical lab. " He turned to the doctor standing nearby , " Please forgive me" he said

" Of coarse . Don't worry I understand. Now let's get you fixed up " she said with a friendly smile. While Nero was getting stitched up Vincent filled out the papers the nurse Vincent had spoken to earlier had requested. Yazoo and Sephiroth had arrived to the hospital and were waiting in the waiting room .

As they were leaving it was Yazoo who asked the all important question, " how did this happen Nero?"

" I was walking from one class to another when I heard a commotion coming from the lockers. There were five members of the football team picking on some boy from the art club. " he began. Vincent could feel the anger radiating from his youngest son. " I remembered what it was like to be alone and afraid, so I interviened. Two of them ran off , knowing who I am . The other three , felt they had a chance to defeat me. They were distracted by me long enough for the boy to get away." he continued laughter beginning to bubble in his voice. " I kept dodging their attacks until they gave up . " He said finally allowing the laughter to come through.

" Then how did you end up with twelve stitches in your forehead Nero? " Sephiroth asked , confusion evident in his voice.

" Oh that? " Nero said , " While I was helping the boy the janitor mopped the hall. I turned around after the members of the football team left to continue to class, I slipped and rammed my head into the sharp edge of the trophy case that is in the school corridor. I stupid place for it if you ask me . " He said as he climed into the front passenger seat of his father's car.

" Incredible " Yazoo said in disbelief. " He is a hero and a clutz rolled up in one complete phycho little package ."


End file.
